A compound having a high aqueous solubility, generally a compound having an aqueous solubility exceeding 100 mg/L at 20° C., is considered to be hardly formulated into a water-based suspension. Especially when a compound having an aqueous solubility exceeding 500 mg/L at 20° C. is employed, a problem is likely to be result with respect to the physicochemical aspect of the formulation in many cases. For example, N-cyanomethyl-4-(trifluoromethyl)nicotinamide (common name: flonicamid) is a compound disclosed as Compound No. 1 in Patent Document 1, and its aqueous solubility at 20° C. is 5,200 mg/L, but in Patent Document 1, no Example is given to formulate flonicamid into a water-based suspension formulation.
Patent Document 2 discloses a pesticidal composition comprising a pyridine type compound and another pesticide, and in its Formulation Example 5, a water-based suspension containing flonicamid is disclosed. However, a water-based pesticidal suspension which employs specific surfactants as in the present invention and which exhibits an excellent physicochemical performance, is not disclosed.